A New Love
by OonaPotter
Summary: This is a story of Ron and a surprise guest at Christmas I hope that you enjoy it is completed and just a short fanfiction I wrote while stuck on another story.


I do not own these characters at all that privilege belongs to JK Rowling.

Ron sat in his flat looking out the window at the falling snow. He had been to his parent's house for Christmas and seen all of his family. Harry and Hermione were there and they have the most precious little boy. He was named after his Uncle Ron. He held his name sake for the first time tonight and for just a second thought this baby could have been mine. Then he shook off those feelings, while he truly loved Hermione he realized long ago that friends were all that they would ever be.

It was a bit hard seeing all of his siblings and there spouses with kids knowing that he was still single and no where near a wife and children of his own. He really dreaded heading home to his empty flat in London. He had thought over his mother's offer and almost stayed at The Burrow, but then decided his parents deserved the peace and quiet of an empty house.

Who would have thought after all that had past that he would have chosen a career as an Auror. Harry had wanted to be an Auror for years until the search for the Horcruxes and the final battle. It took the fight right out of him. Harry helped gather up some of the stray Death Eaters but when he found Draco it was over for him.

There was the enemy the one person that made the school years pure torture for all of them. He was beaten black and blue hanging on to his life by a thread. What was worse was that his father lay at his feet and there wasn't anything any one could do to help him. Harry helped Draco down off of the rock that he had been thrown onto him by a ferrous Fenrir Greyback and levitated him out of Malfoy Manor. Draco had not been back since.

Ron thought it a bit odd that Ginny was the one who snagged Draco.

When he had been taken to St. Mungos she never left his side even when Molly threatened her. She raised her head and told her mother that he had no one else. When he woke up she was there and he did not like it.

Ron laughed. When they started seeing each other it was a knock down drag out, they fought constantly but once they finally saw eye to eye they both knew that nothing would stand in their way. Fred and George tried at first to break them up but now they were all good friends. All they really needed to know was that Ginny would be treated as she should be and be happy.

Ginny and Draco were expecting their own child in a few months. Draco was so protective of her and Ginny loved every moment of it. Ron smiled shaking his head thinking of how Draco jumped when Ginny said and fetched and carried for her all night. Ron also knew that he would do the same given the chance.

Harry was the new Headmaster of Hogwarts when Minerva McGonagall retired he decided that was where he was needed most. Not many young witches or wizards want to take on the Headmaster who had defeated Voldemort. Hermione was teaching Transfiguration. Neville Longbottom taught Herbology while his wife Luna ran the Quibbler.

Fred and George were both in serious relationships. Fred was with Angelina and George and Katie had just said there vows a couple of weeks before the Holidays.

Charlie and Cho Chang were also dating they ran into each other in Romania where she went to study water dragons for a course that she was taking. They have been inseparable ever since.

Even Percy was married to Penelope Clearwater Ron laughed "They so deserved each other," he thought with a smirk. She was loud and rude and their children were the same, they completely ignored Percy and Ron thought it justifiable since Percy had ignored them all since he began to work at the Ministry. To bad he lost his job there after Voldemort's downfall seems they found out how incompetent he actually was. His wife never let's him forget that he was working in a broom shop. Percy was actually very good at it and for that Ron was proud. He did not tell anyone in his family but he had Percy build and design the broom that he was riding now. It was sleek and light weight and it could fly at extremely high speeds. It was supped up and could out run most anything on the market.

Ron sat down in his chair and turned on the Wizarding Wireless to listen to some Holiday music as he nursed his glass of firewhiskey. There was a knock at the door

"Who in the world would show up at this hour," he thought to himself as he grabbed his wand on the way to the door.

"Never open a door with out a weapon" he heard his old mentor's voice in his head

"Boy do not stick your wand behind your ear or in your back pocket either you and Harry are the worst I have ever seen when it comes to the basics." Moody use to shout at him all the time, he was trying to help him improve enough to pass the Auror training. He drilled those basics into Ron and he will not forget them as long as he lived.

He approached the door at the perfect angle so that when he jerked it open he could get the jump on who ever stood on the other side. Ron knew that it was not his family they would have used the fire place, so whoever was on the other side was unexpected and unwanted. He silently counted to three as he placed his wand in front of him; he opened the door and threw the small person that stood there against the wall in the stairwell.

It was dark but what he could feel this was not a man but a woman and what a woman he thought as she began to squirm in his arms.

"Hold still," he said through gritted teeth.

"Who are you?" he asked as he held her at arms length trying to get a good look at her face.

He saw hair and lots of it, softly it hung around her shoulders and down into her face.

"Hello Ron I had just left my sisters and wanted to stop by here and say Merry Christmas." He released Fleur's sister with a smile.

"Merry Christmas," he said as he released her and ushered her into his apartment. He apologized for his behavior and offered to take her coat. Then he led her to a seat in his living room in front of the fire thinking only that he was not a lone any longer.


End file.
